


Fireflies

by Lopithecus



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, day 3 prompt, kakagai week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Towards the end of the day, Gai drags Kakashi out to catch fireflies as a challenge. Only, once done, Gai asks Kakashi if he can try something with him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of KakaGai Week 2020. The two are around 10 (for Kakashi) and 11 (for Gai) here. Just the boys being adorable, innocent kids.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt - Day 3: Dusk

Kakashi clamps his mouth shut, trying to not complain about Gai dragging him off into the middle of the woods. He’s already done that plenty and Gai is ignoring him, so it’s not worth the energy at this point. Instead, he runs just behind Gai, following along silently, the other boy having a tight grasp on Kakashi’s hand. 

The sun has already set past the horizon, casting pink and orange across the vast sky. It’s dark in the woods though, and it’s hard to see, but Kakashi trusts Gai enough to know where they are going. After all, Gai has spent a lot more time in these woods than Kakashi ever has.

Soon, they reach a small clearing and Gai stops, letting go of Kakashi’s hand. “Look!” he says enthusiastically.

Kakashi looks around, not seeing anything impressive until suddenly a flash of light blinks in front of his face. He waits quietly and several seconds later, another light flashes to his right. “Fireflies?”

Gai is nodding, his head bobbing frantically in his excitement. He shoves one of the two jars he had been holding onto against his body on the journey here, into Kakashi’s hands. “The one to catch the most wins.”

Kakashi eyes the jar and then Gai’s happy, grinning face, and sighs. “Okay.”

In the end, it does turn out to be fun, and Kakashi is breathing heavily with the effort of catching as many fireflies as possible. The two reconvene in the middle of the clearing, Gai still having that giant smile on his face, and Kakashi not being able to hold back the twitch of his lips that threatens to turn into a smile as well. They sit down, each with their jar.

“Okay!” Gai bellows, a little too loud for such a time of night. “I’ve got…” he counts his fireflies, bringing the jar close to his face. “Two!” He turns to Kakashi.

Kakashi snorts. “I’ve got five.”

Gai’s face falls for half a second before it morphs into a proud grin. “Ah, as to be expected from you, Rival!” He jumps up onto his feet, striking a pose with one hand on his hip and thump shoved in Kakashi’s direction. “Next time, I will definitely catch more than you! If I don’t, I will do five hundred sit-ups!”

Kakashi breaks out into laughter at Gai’s ridiculousness. He doesn’t mean to, tries to stay stoic, but Gai is just so…  _ Gai _ , that it’s hard to hold it back, and, once he gets going, he can’t stop. Gai watches him as Kakashi laughs uncontrollably and, either it’s such a shock to see Kakashi laughing like this, or it’s just contagious, but Gai begins to laugh right along with him, falling back to the ground to sit beside Kakashi. They laugh like that for several minutes, until Kakashi’s sides start to hurt, and he’s forgotten what was so funny.

He hasn’t had this much fun in a long time.

Eventually, their laughter does die down and the two of them fall onto their backs to watch the sky. There’s still some pink there, barely, as the sun sets even lower. It’s beautiful and Kakashi almost wishes he could live like this, this carefree. He wonders how Gai does it.

“Kakashi?” Kakashi turns his head to look over at Gai who is now on his side, sitting up with the support of his arm. His head rests in the palm of his hand as he stares at Kakashi. “Can I try something?”

“What?” Kakashi inquires.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kakashi huffs. “Why?”

Gai sits up all the way, sitting on his calves and leaning his hands on the ground in enthusiasm. “I’ve seen some of the others do it. I’m just curious.”

Kakashi pushes up off the ground, sitting with his legs crossed. “Like who?”

Gai looks up to the sky in thought, pursing his lips. “Well, Ebisu wants to kiss people all the time.” He looks off to the side, eyebrows scrunching together, and mumbling, “Although he usually gets hit for trying.” Gai then meets his eyes again, shoving that train of thought away. “And Kurenai and Asuma are always kissing each other. They’re best friends, just like we are.”

Kakashi, though he hates to admit it, isn’t very knowledgeable in this subject. “So, friends kiss each other?”

Gai shrugs. “I don’t know. As I said, Kurenai and Asuma do it.”

Kakashi gives it some thought and, not finding anything remotely wrong with just  _ trying _ , shrugs his shoulders. “Okay then.”

A grin breaks out on Gai’s face and the other boy scoots closer, his knees touching Kakashi’s shins. “Ready?”

Kakashi nods and Gai leans in, pecking his lips quickly. Gai pulls back and they both stare at each other, blinking. “Well?” Kakashi asks after a few seconds of silence.

“I don’t know. It didn’t feel as significant as Kurenai makes it out to be,” Gai answers.

Kakashi nods in agreement. “Maybe it’s because of my mask.” A thought comes to the forefront of Kakashi’s mind and he can feel the heat starting to pool on his cheeks. “Should we… try it without my mask?”

Gai’s eyes widen. “You mean…? Really?”

Kakashi shrugs again. “It won’t be like how Kushina and Minato-sensei kiss.”

Gai’s face scrunches in disgust. “Ew, gross. No.”

“Exactly,” Kakashi concurs. “Shall we?” He reaches up and pinches at his mask. When he gets a nod out of Gai, he pulls it down and then meets Gai halfway to press their lips together. It’s over just as quickly as the first one and Kakashi pulls his mask back up. “That didn’t feel any different,” he comments.

“Yeah,” Gai says but he’s smiling widely with joy anyway. “I think I definitely prefer to just hold your hand.”

“Doesn’t Kurenai and Asuma do that too?” Kakashi asks him, recalling maybe seeing those two doing such a thing at least once.

“They do but they’re best friends,” Gai says. He holds his hand out, palm facing up. “And we’re best friends, too, just like I said.”

Kakashi’s cheeks feel hot as he watches Gai’s hand. Hesitantly, he reaches out and places his hand in Gai’s palm. Gai’s fingers curl around Kakashi’s hand and Gai’s hand feels secure and warm, just like Gai’s lips. When Kakashi looks up at Gai, Gai is still smiling at him, face happy and without worries.

Gai lies back down, urging Kakashi to do the same, so he does, lying on the ground closer to Gai than he was before. Their hands are still intertwined and Kakashi’s cheeks are still aflame, but he can feel Gai’s safe presence beside him that helps him relax. It’s the most peaceful Kakashi has been in a very long time.

And maybe he doesn’t understand the significance of kissing quite yet, but the firm, gentle feeling of Gai’s hand holding his, makes him think that maybe someday he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
